


【瞳耀】《SCI谜案集第二部》案五之九

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【瞳耀】《SCI谜案集第二部》案五之九

【瞳耀】伪.SCI谜案集第二部（第五案 争锋唐人街）九

*这是一个基于剧版《SCI谜案集》的背景和人设，白羽瞳还是那个目空一切，眼里只有展耀的白老鼠，展耀还是那只撩人而不知的傲娇猫儿；  
*其他SCI组员也有出场，可能不多；爵爷虽然帅气无比，但是毕竟被白白白拷走不知所踪，可能不会出现；白姐、驰祯、洛天、洛阳等视情况出场，当然了，本文是主瞳耀，所有人都是围绕两位主角存在滴！  
*所有案子都是瞎写的，现实性逻辑性完全没有，切勿对号入座。为了维持基本的合理性，每天改稿改到头晕目眩带恶心啊，还是乐此不疲的！  
*最后还得啰嗦一句，主文主要是为了体现爱情，呸！主要是为了体现一国两制兄弟情，所以也有点称不上车戏船戏之类的内容，反正多处情况下，都是暧昧以上程度：亲亲嘴，摸摸手，搂搂腰之类的，你懂得哦~

第五案 争锋唐人街

尾声一  
两天后。

屏幕上显示的时间：2019年1月8日，23点18分。

Winter's Jazz Club酒吧后巷。

一个走路跌跌撞撞黑人男子扶着墙喘气，一看就是喝了不少酒。这时，他对面走过来一个人，走到他的面前拦住了他，黑人男子晃了晃脑袋抬起头来，看向走过来的人，那是个一身黑色风衣的年轻男子，看起来是个华裔人。

醉酒男子嘴里嘟囔着，大概是骂了句什么。只见那个华裔男子抬起手，在嘴边竖起食指比了个“嘘”的样式，黑人男子愣住了，就在这时候，华裔男子掏出手枪，对着黑人男子的胸口就开了一枪，黑人男子似乎还没反应过来，低头看了看从自己胸口的窟窿上不停涌出的血，嘴巴张的老大，两只手徒劳的向前抓着，但是他的腿已经撑不住身体，就这样重重倒在地上……

欧阳春关掉录像，道“这就是林子俊当晚杀人的监控录像！现在证据确凿，他因一级谋杀和谋杀警务人员两项重罪被判处终身监禁，一天后就会被送到塔姆斯监狱服刑。经过我们国际刑警多方努力，才申请到这个机会来审问他，所以——”，他一脸谄笑的看着白羽瞳和展耀。

白羽瞳假装没听懂，故意道“那你叫我们来干什么？都抓到林子俊了！我和展耀要回香港了，SCI还有很多工作等着呢！”

欧阳春就差给两人作揖鞠躬了，他急着说“拜托两位啦，咱们都是好朋友了，互相帮一下忙啊！”

展耀看欧阳春那个窘迫的样子，就笑了，道“欧阳，羽瞳是和你开玩笑呢！我还得感谢你特意来美国帮我洗脱嫌疑呢！”，见欧阳春终于松了一口气，他又道“所以，你来是想知道那个U盘在哪里吧？”

欧阳春不好意思的笑了笑，道“是啊，展博士，我知道你伤刚好，也不想打扰你，但是林子俊就是不说出U盘的下落！请二位帮帮忙啦！”

白羽瞳却又哼了一声，道“帮忙？要不是因为上次帮忙去澳门卧底，哪会惹上林子俊这个王八蛋！”

欧阳春赶紧陪笑道“是是是，白大组长，谁让咱们都是为了维护公平正义的警察呢！”

白羽瞳哼了一声，道“少拿好听的话来忽悠我！”

展耀笑了笑，道“好了，小白，你就别逗他了！”然后他看了看欧阳春道“你把他的入狱报告给我看看！”

欧阳春一愣，道“入狱报告？”

“嗯！”

“好嘞！”见展耀肯帮忙，欧阳春乐不可支，赶紧去申请拿报告了！

见欧阳春出了门，白羽瞳不以为然的说“猫儿，你看那个报告干什么？你怀疑他的随身物品里有U盘？不可能，美国警方肯定早就检查过了！”

“那么重要的东西，他肯定会带在身上的！如果不在他的随身物品里，自然就还在他的身上！”展耀却肯定的说。

“身上？你是说他将U盘放在身体里，虽然也有这个可能，但是入狱的时候都会进行全身安检，美国的安检是全世界最严格的，即使是皮下组织里藏了东西也能检测出来！”白羽瞳不太相信。

等看完林子俊的入狱检查报告，展耀抬起头，指了指一个部位对两人说“未必，你看这儿！”欧阳春和白羽瞳一齐看向那个部位，惊讶道“不是吧！？”

展耀道“是不是去看一看就知道了！”

欧阳春点点头道“好的，我现在就去安排！”

白羽瞳却道“等等，展耀帮你找到U盘，你是不是也得帮我一个忙啊！”

欧阳春说“那是当然，白sir有什么需要尽管提，我欧阳春一定尽全力满足！”

白羽瞳道“我的要求很简单：就是让我和展耀去监狱提审林子俊，亲自帮你把U盘拿回来！”

“啊！？”欧阳春张大了嘴巴！

第二天。

美国伊利诺斯州某看守所内。

林子俊看着白羽瞳和展耀两人进来，只是微微将眼皮抬起来，看了他们一眼，也不说话。白羽瞳示意狱警将林子俊的手拷和脚拷打开，林子俊揉了揉手腕，有点不解的看着他，说“怎么？两位阿sir不回香港吗？是舍不得我吗？”

白羽瞳道“我呸！看见你我就恶心，不过今天我们是代表国际刑警来的，要问什么你应该清楚吧？”

林子俊咧嘴笑了笑，道“原来是想问出U盘的下落啊？你凭什么以为我会告诉你！”

白羽瞳轻哼了一声，眼带冷意，向林子俊走过去，林子俊刚才还一副镇定自若的样子，如今却被白羽瞳散发的强大气场压的有些喘不过气，他心里一阵阵发虚，道“你别以为我怕你啊，这里有监控，你们敢打我，马上就有美国警察冲进来的！”

白羽瞳装模作样的说“哎呀，你不说我还忘了！”，他掏出手机，拨通电话说“欧阳春，开始吧！”，然后冲林子俊一笑，示意他抬头看看对面墙上的监控，林子俊不解，但是一看之下立刻明白了，监控摄像头上的灯灭了，这间房间的监控不是失效就是被黑了！

一种不详的预感让他立即感到脊背发凉，他不自觉的退后两步，指着白羽瞳说“你到底想干什么？”

白羽瞳也不答话，左右活动一下脖子，双手互握捏了捏手指，然后在林子俊惊恐的目光中，对着他的面门就是狠狠的一拳，只听“咔吧”一声脆响，林子俊的鼻骨好像折了，喷涌的鼻血流了出来，他的表情变得痛苦不堪，林子俊赶紧用手捂鼻子，一捂才发现，鼻子都歪到一边去了，他看着满手的鲜血，冲着白羽瞳大叫“你，你竟敢用私刑！”

白羽瞳见他说话已经开始有点漏风，立刻乐不可支，故意摇着头道“哎呀！这下惨了，我看你需要大修一下你的鼻子了，不过我觉得下巴也该整一下——才行！”

眼看白羽瞳又逼近自己，林子俊吓得捂着鼻子又后退了几步，直至退到墙边，终于无路可退，只好缩着脖子，惊恐的看着白羽瞳说“你，你疯了！”

白羽瞳此刻的眼神变得无比凶狠，他一字一句的说“谁叫你冒充展耀！我家的猫儿也是能随便假冒的？”，说完，抬手又是一拳，这次打在林子俊的右脸颊，一阵破碎声传来，估计林子俊右侧的牙齿也被打碎了几颗，“啊！”林子俊吐出一口碎牙和血沫，只说了一声“你！”就两眼一翻，竟然活活被打晕了过去！

展耀见状急忙奔过去，探了一下林子俊的脉搏，见他还有呼吸，才松了一口气，他转头瞪了白羽瞳一眼道“你也太狠了，想把他打死吗？”

白羽瞳一副无所谓的样子，道“放心吧，我下手有分寸的！再说了，谁让他假冒你陷害你了！打这两下算是便宜他了！”

展耀却道“你这么说也不完全对，想当初我还冒充他了呢！”

白羽瞳马上说“那怎么一样！”

展耀道“怎么不一样？”

白羽瞳刚想说话，却又想到了什么，嘴角含着笑，看着展耀说“你的不一样——当然只有我知道了！”

展耀见他目光热辣辣的，好像能穿透自己一样，脸霎间又红了，道“你这个色老鼠，说什么呢？”

“我没说什么啊，你想多了吧？”

“你——”

白羽瞳见他眼中含嗔带羞的样子，愈发觉得这炸毛猫儿可爱极了，便忍不住上前亲了他脸颊一口，道“放心吧，你的特别~我是不会让别人知道的！”

展耀被他的动作吓了一跳，想到监控已经被欧阳春关了，才放了心，道“行了，赶快送他去医院吧！”，白羽瞳这才又拨通电话给欧阳春道“行了！”，然后冲着外面夸张的大声喊道“police officer！犯人自残了，赶快送医院！”

最终，医生在林子俊右下侧的蛀牙里，果然找到了那个U盘。虽然在安检时候，确实检查出林子俊有蛀牙，但是有谁又能想得到，那里面竟然还藏着个U盘呢！ 

当然了，林子俊同时也接受了面部整形手术，因为他的鼻梁骨严重骨折，几乎都碎了，而且下颌骨也严重错位，一口牙几乎碎了四分之一，白大组长的下手确实够狠！


End file.
